scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Peanuts Movie" Cast *Charlie Brown - Caillou (Caillou) *Linus Van Pelt - Tyler Dinky Doo (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Lucy Van Pelt - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) *Sally Brown - Elmyra Duff (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Peppermint Patty - Clara (Crafty Kids) *Marcie - Brianna (Lucky Fred) *Snoopy - Charles (The Loud House) *Woodstock - SweetP (The Secret Life of Pets) *The Little Red-Haired Girl - Adyson Sweetwater (Phineas and Ferb) *Franklin - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Shermy - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Patty - Anne Marie (All Dog go to Heaven) *Violet - Stephanie (Sally Bollywood) *Schroeder - Liam (The Loud House) *Pigpen - Soren Lorenson (Charlie and Lola) *Frieda - Frufru (Harvey Street Kids) *Fifi - Fifi (Rugrats) *Little Kid - Eliot Kid (Eliot Kid) *The Red Barron - ??? Scenes *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - Opening Titles/Snow Day *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - Caillou Flies a Kite/Caillou doesn't have brakes *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - Caillou Play Baseball In the Snow *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - The Gang sees the New Kid Moving *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - Caillou Speaks to Charles *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - No Dogs Allowed/Tyler Shows Dick Dastardly Caillou/The Gang Goes Crazy *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - Caillou Take a Test *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - Charles School/Charles Kicked Out Of School *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - Clara Tries to Hold Caillou's Hand *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - At the Nurse's Office *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - Charles Tries The Typewriter/Charles and SweetP's Argument/Rocksteady Chase SweetPea *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - Caillou Gets Nervous *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - Caillou and Suzi's Conversation/Caillou Shows Off How To Be a Winner *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - At The Talent Show/Suzi Slugs Charles/Tyler and Caillou's Conversation *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - At Caillou's House/Caillou Talks to Clara *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - At The Winter Dance/Caillou Shows Off His Talent *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - The Gang Celebrates the Winner, Caillou *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - Caillou Tells Clara About Caillou Tolostory *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - Caillou Finds a Big Book *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - Caillou Starts to Read/At the Autotorium *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 21 - Caillou Feels Down/Tyler Speaks to Caillou *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 22 - Charles Sweet Pea/Caillou Teaches Eliot Kid How to Fly a Kite/Chase to the Rescue *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 23 - Never Give Up/Saving Fifi/Suzi calls the Story the Dumbest *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 24 - Caillou is Getting Ready *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 25 - At the Carnival/The Carnival Chase/Adyson Speaks to Caillou *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 26 - The Gang was Happy *The Peanuts Movie (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 27 - End Credits Movie used *The Peanuts Movie Clip used *Caillou *Caillou's Holiday Movie *Pinky Dinky Doo *Camp Lakebottom *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Crafty Kids *Lucky Fred *The Loud House *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret Life of Pets 2 *Phineas and Ferb *Coco *Ed Edd n Eddy *All Dog Go to Heaven *Sally Bollywood *Charlie and Lola *Harvey Street Kids *Harvey Girl Forever! *Rugrats *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Eliot Kid Gallery Arthur-transparent-caillou.gif|Caillou as Charlie Brown Tyler-dinky-doo.png|Tyler Dinky Doo as Linus Van Pelt Suzi .png|Suzi as Lucy Van Pelt Elmyra Duff.jpg|Elmyra Duff as Sally Brown Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Peanuts Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs